marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karl Mordo
Karl Mordo is a former member of the Master of the Mystic Arts and the valet of Stephen Strange. Biography ''Doctor Strange Prelude ''To be added ''Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot ''To be added ''Doctor Strange Like Stephen Strange, Karl was an apprentice of the Ancient One who learned the Mystic Arts and the paths of alternative dimensions. Complex and intense, he could well turn out to be a friend, a rival, or a bitter enemy to the Ancient One's latest pupil. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Master Sorcerer:' Mordo is one of the most powerful members of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, possessing a considerable mastery of the mystic arts, which he uses to defend his native reality. With the help of numerous mystical artifacts and relics, in addition to his astral powers, Mordo is able to gain access to a multitude of mystical powers. **'Eldritch Magic Manipulation:' Mordo is able to create, shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic. **'Teleportation:' Using a Sling Ring, Mordo is able to open a fiery portal to another location, gaining ability to move tremendous distances instantaneously. **'Interdimensional Travel:' Using a Sling Ring, Mordo can travel between different dimensions and universes, crossing over different planes of existence or travelling across various forms of reality. **'Power Absorption:' After leaving the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Mordo demonstrated being able to strip sorcerers of magic and rob them of their abilities, notably performing this on Jonathan Pangborn, who channeled magically derived power to move his body despite being paraplegic. Mordo grabbed Pangborn's torso and summoned his magic in the form of a yellow, flame-like energy from the man's body, which instantly left Jonathan paralyzed once again. Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Mordo is a highly skilled martial artist, in both armed and hand-to-hand combat. He single-handedly defeated three Nepalese thugs, as well as later besting Stephen Strange in a sparring session. Equipment *Sling Ring *Staff of the Living Tribunal *Vaulting Boots of Valtorr *Quarterstaff Relationships *Ancient One - Master; deceased. *Wong - Ally. *Daniel Drumm - Ally; deceased. *Stephen Strange - Ally. *Kaecilius - Enemy; deceased. *Tina Minoru - Ally. *Hamir - Ally. *Witch - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Doctor Strange'' (First appearance) - Chiwetel Ejiofor **''Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness'' - Chiwetel Ejiofor Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Baron Karl Amadeus Mordo is a Transylvanian nobleman who studied under the Ancient One. He turned and tried to kill the Ancient One and in turn tried to defeat Doctor Strange once he became the Sorcerer Supreme. Gallery ''Doctor Strange'' Doctor Strange Stills 01.jpg Doctor Strange Stills 04.jpg Doctor Strange Stills 05.jpg Mordo and Minoru.png Doctor Strange HQ Still 21.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 23.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Doctor strange empire subscribers cover.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 11.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 13.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 15.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 16.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 20.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 21.JPG Doctor Strange Filming 22.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 25.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 26.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 27.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 29.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 30.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 31.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 33.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 37.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 41.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 47.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 48.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 76.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 83.jpg Doctor Strange - Promo - August 17 2016.jpeg Doctor Strange Character Posters 06.jpg Doctor Strange Latin Poster 06.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster Textless 04.jpg Doctor Strange textless poster 2.jpg See Also *Baron Mordo Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Doctor Strange characters Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts members Category:Sorcerers Category:Allies Category:Former Allies Category:Villains Category:Earth-199999